1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle type vehicle is known wherein a split frame structure is divided into front and rear frame members. The load on a shock absorber is received by the rear frame member. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-116484. The rear frame member, wherein pivot plates and a shock absorber load receiving part are both integral with seat rails, is high in strength.
In the conventional saddle type vehicle mentioned above, on the one hand, the rear frame member is high in strength. On the other hand, however, the structure wherein the pivot plates and the shock absorber load receiving part are both integral with the seat rails involves many restrictions with regard to the weight and layout. This has been a serious problem in manufacturing a finished vehicle that is slim, light in weight and attractive.